


A Choice We Make

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: As Garak bids Doctor Bashir goodbye in sickbay Julian finds himself moved, uncomfortable if not agonized by the idea of not seeing him again.





	A Choice We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Probably significant spoilers if you aren't done with Deep Space Nine!

Julian's hands grasped the counter, he leaned into them; his eyes closed. Garak was just leaving. What to say to him? 'I've loved you since I first saw you seven years ago.' that certainly wouldn't do, 'This thing with Ezri- it's a charade to distract myself from you.' shit, he was about to exit those doors.

"Wait!" Julian gasped, spinning around, Garak too, spun around to face the doctor, "Do you think that, that perhaps Cardassia could use a Starfleet doctor? Surely people need medical attention."

"My dear doctor, surly you are not suggesting that you join me on Cardassia?" Garak raised a brow, the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, I could request extended leave from the Colonel right now, Garak. Just say the word." Julian was upon Garak, he was leaning down, their faces just a few inches away.

"Yes," Garak said somewhat breathlessly, "Doctor, your company would be lovely."

Julian leaned in the rest of the way so his lips were pressing against Garak's. Garak was quick to press back, the scales sliding along Julian's chapped lips, his hands on Julian's back, Julian's on the sides of his face.

"I love you, Garak." Julian murmered into his lips.

"I've been waiting for you to say that, my dear doctor, for seven years."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
